for a pessimist i'm little bit optimistic
by emotality7
Summary: If you wanted to be my only one. maybe you should've tried harder." she sang.
1. pas de cheval

...er this isn't first fanfic...but um i hope i get review and even flames...try sendin me a message for suggestions or requests

disclaimer: i do not own the mighty duck...characters and the like

some are mine though...xp

* * *

"Takeshi! Kira! You have guests!"

The large bodyguard called his charges' attention as he knocked on the door and then entered. Both brother and sister instantly stopped and looked up. "Domovoi, we just moved here and now we have guests up in our arse?" Takeshi complained and stood up. The middle aged man chuckled. "Watch your language, lad. The guests won't exactly appreciate a bloke of your class to have such vocabulary", he joked. On the other hand, Kira just smirked and continued to write on a piece of paper. Domovoi just shook his head and sat down near the edge of Takeshi's bed. Ever since the Yuki siblings were still infants, the bodyguard was their constant companion. Yuki Sato, the children's father, was always away on business trips and was barely spending any time with his only children. Noticing the far out look on Domovoi's face, Kira chuckled.

"Wake up! Domovoi Reed!"

Kira laughed as she jumped on the bed, causing the bodyguard to snap back to reality. Domovoi laughed at his own expense and then looked at both of them. Takeshi was already clad in his dark blue dress shirt and slacks and Kira was still busy fixing the hem of her pastel blue knee-length dress that reached until her knees. "I'll just go ahead then, since Kira's **still **not finished," Takeshi said as he jerked his head at Kira who stuck her tongue out in response. The guardian just nodded as Takeshi took his leave. Of the two siblings, Takeshi was always the responsible big brother. He had to be, for his sister since their mum died and their dad was busy most of the time. That was something Domovoi admired about Takeshi, he learned responsibility at a young age, always looking out for his little sister. "Are you alright there?" Kira glanced at the almost 7 foot man behind her. "I'm alright, Kira. Just in deep thought." Domovoi assured his charge, patting her shoulder. His words seemed to assure the girl as she nodded and went back to fixing her hair. She laid down her brush, "I miss Liverpool", looking at Domovoi through the mirror. A sigh came out from the giant. For 17 years, Liverpool was their home. It was where Takeshi was born and then a year after, Kira was born. "Mr. Sato has already decided to settle here, Kira and besides, I think that it's about time we had a change in scenery." He tried to cheer her up. True, it was never easy to move from continent to continent. The siblings had to adjust to another culture and to people. That was the problem. Kira was the exact description of an introvert. She was the type that avoided crowds which were unfamiliar to her. During social gatherings with their father's business partners, she would usually stick to her brother and guardian. "Are you good to go?" Domovoi asked, giving Kira an assuring look that everything will be alright. At first Kira closed her eyes then, she took a deep breath and then nodded. The pair went down and headed towards the living room to meet their guests. Before entering, Kira again, checked her appearance, "It'll be alright, you'll see", Domovoi grinned at the girl. He opened the door and let Kira go in then he followed.

"Oh, here she is," Takeshi smiled, "my sister, Kira," he introduced. The girl gave a curt nod, "It's a pleasure to meet you mister and missus…"she drifted off. "Banks", Takeshi whispered on her ear. "Mr. and Mrs. Banks," she smiled. "We live next door to your family and welcome to the neighborhood," Mrs. Banks said. The siblings said their thanks and Domovoi excused himself. "By the way, this is Adam," Takeshi motioned to a boy with blonde hair," he's in your year, sis" he added with a grin. They all sat down comfortably. On the couch were the Banks and in front of them was another couch occupied by Takeshi and Kira. "We apologize again, we weren't prepared for guests and father isn't around at the moment…"Takeshi trailed off. "It's alright, dears. After all, we were the ones who barged in on your doorstep!" Mrs. Banks laughed heartedly. The door opened and Domovoi entered with tea. He set it on the table and handed each guest then the siblings a cup. Taking a sip from his tea, "I heard from your father that you play hockey, Takeshi," Mr. Banks said. The Japanese boy grinned and nodded. Hockey wasn't very popular in England so, when Takeshi was informed of moving to America, he was ecstatic. At least, he thought, it was something he was looking forward to. Hockey was his passion. Plus football, of course, when one grew up in England, it's not hard not to like football. "I play center for my team back in England, sir," he said, and glanced at his sister who just meekly smiled at him. His sister didn't play hockey but, she always watched her brother whenever he had a game and sometimes, during practice. "So, both of you grew up there, Kira?" Mrs. Banks said, smiling at the girl. "Yes, ma'am, both of us were born and raised there," she replied. "Well, why the move? I mean it is rather far from here." Mrs. Banks asked, taking a biscuit. This time, Kira and Takeshi both glanced at each other. It was still a touchy subject but, both of them knew that there was somebody bound to ask them about it. "That is true. A thousand miles and more from here to Liverpool, I would wonder as well what they would be doing here." She chuckled. Well the reason we moved here was," she paused and pondered for the right words, "we wanted a fresh start."

Adam observed his new neighbors. There was a mystery behind the girl's tone that he could not decipher. As if, something drastic has occurred and they had to move across continents. His mother seemed to have read his thoughts. "I certainly don't want to intrude on family matters but if you don't mind me asking, dears but, what do you mean?" Takeshi was about to reply when Domovoi interposed. "Mrs. Mikoto, the children's mother, recently passed away. Mr. Sato thought it best to cope elsewhere." The Banks turned solemn. "I'm sorry to hear that, children. I do hope that both of you will be feel better here." Mrs. Banks looked with concern at the Yuki siblings. "Thank you for the concern, Mrs. Banks. We will get by." Takeshi assured them. "Hey Takeshi, my friends and I play hockey. You should hit the ice with us some time." Adam invited. His father merely shook his head. But that didn't seem to bother Adam one bit. In fact, he was used to it. Mr. Banks will always disapprove that he still hangs out with the Ducks. Speaking of the Ducks, he thought. They already have a good record as far as Adam was concerned. There is no way that being a part of Mighty Ducks would ruin his chances of being drafted to the NHL or so his father thought. "That would be brilliant, Adam!" He exclaimed. "I mean, if that's alright with your team, of course", Takeshi said. Finally, he would get to play. Sure, it wasn't like the one back in England but, he'd adjust or try to. Takeshi's smile did not go unnoticed. Domovoi saw some spark of excitement present in his charge's eyes. "Would you like a tour of the house, Mr. and Mrs. Banks?" Domovoi asked. He stood up when the couple complied with his invitation and opened the door for them, "This way please. Would you like to join us, Kira?" He inquired. The girl was about to stand up when her brother stopped her, "It's alright, Domovoi, ol' chap. Kira's staying with me and Adam." Takeshi told Domovoi. The body guard nodded and led the couple around the house.

Once the door was closed, "No offense to your folks, Adam but, you know, Kira, I wouldn't want you to hang out with older folks all the time." Takeshi lightly elbowed his sister who in turn gave him a smirk. The two boys laughed. "The Ducks would definitely be happy to meet you." Adam smiled. "They'd enjoy your antics", he added. Brother and sister shared a bewildered look. The look on their faces surprised Adam, "You can always come too, Kira, if you'd like to watch us." Adam said. Kira shook her head. "Thank you for the invitation, Adam. But, I'm not very fond of ducks." The confused look on their faces caused Adam to laugh, "I'm sorry." He apologized in between his laughs. "I didn't mean watching some birds. I meant the hockey team I'm playing for." This time the siblings joined him in laughter. Takeshi chuckled, "Of course. But I never took you for a bird-person." Kira smiled. "We should've waited 'till he finished what he said, Take-nichan." "My bad." Adam held up his hand in surrender. Takeshi sniggered at the gesture, "It's alright, mate. So, how long have you been playing together with your team?" Adam mused at the past few years he had playing for the Might Ducks. So much has happened way back when he transferred from the Hawks to the Ducks. It was a struggle to fit in with the other Ducks. But after he got checked and sent out the game, Jesse and the others finally grew on him. Just last year, they had won in the Goodwill Games. He learned a lot from them on, fame, could just get you off your game. "We've been a team since we were 12." He said. "Ducks fly together, "he paused, still musing, "That's our motto." Adam then recounted to the siblings the past events from his time with the Hawks to today. Every now and then they'd pause to laugh and Takeshi would divulge a little bit from their hometown. "So that's mostly the story of the Ducks", Adam said as when finished talking about the past. It was silent for a moment and then an evil smile crept into Takeshi's face. "You look like you're highly infatuated with your team, mate." Takeshi taunted. "That's not it, aniki. He's completely heels over head for hockey." Kira added. "That's real cute, you two." Adam said in heavy sarcasm. "If hockey were a lass, he'd be off with her in a second." Takeshi grinned. He noticed that Adam was the one who took hockey seriously. Too seriously, he thought. "What do you reckon, Kira?" His sister shared the same expression with him. "I don't know, "Kira paused, smiling innocently at Adam. "At least someone here is still sane." Adam commented. "What are you saying, sis?" Takeshi said in mock disbelief. "Don't get me wrong here", she said in her defense, "Takeshi, you must be off your trolley!" Now Adam was confused. "Ok. What does that mean?" Takeshi shook his head, "she just told me I was crazy," he muttered. "And why am I off my mind?" Takeshi asked, but knowing where this was going. "For starters, he'd probably know that beforehand and they'd be married already," she snapped her fingers, "just like that. It's even faster than a thought." Takeshi laughed while Adam shook his head. "Hmm…" he thought and then his eyes widened, "now I see where you're getting at! That was mighty brilliant." Takeshi patted his sister on the shoulder. "Of course", she said smugly, "but you already knew that from the beginning. You let me take credit, oaf." Her brother scoffed. "Bingo." "You two have got to be kidding me. You two are worse than Averman!" Adam jested. "Thank you." They said at the same time. Their jovial banter continued until the door opened and Mrs. Banks called her son.

"Adam, honey, we have to go now."

Adam sighed. He was having a fun time. "Thanks for having us over, kids." Mr. Banks said. "You have a nice place." He added. Domovoi and the siblings went with the Banks to the front door. "No problem Mr. and Mrs. Banks. For stopping by, I mean. It was pleasant having visitors around." Takeshi said. Kira nodded. The couple headed towards their house. Adam stayed behind a few steps.

"Hey, Takeshi! So, would you like to come and meet the Ducks?"


	2. all deliberate speed

Author's rants:

Hey guys^_^ I really do appreciate flames and reviews to keep me going. I accept suggestions so just drop by any time xp.

Clarification:

Dwayne and Takeshi are a year older than the rest of the Ducks and Kira (that makes Dwayne and Takeshi 17)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks or anything related to them. Any character not in the film is mine. Xp

Chapter 2: all deliberate speed

A few weeks have passed since Adam Banks met Takeshi and Kira Yuki. He found them rather interesting. It wasn't everyday that he'd meet Japanese siblings with English accents. At first, it was quite odd hearing them talk. He'd imagine it to be like the ones he saw in kung fu movies Averman and the Bash brothers forced them to watch but, in time, he got used to it. In the last few weeks he grew friendlier with his neighbors. A sigh escaped from his lips as he checked the calendar. School was about to commence and it dawned him that vacation was at an inevitable end. Oh well, he thought, at least he spent it to the fullest.

Rrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnngggg!

"Adam!" His mother called, "It's for you!"

He sighed and got up. "I'll be down in a second, mom," he replied as he dressed up and went down. When he was in the living room, Adam caught sight of his mother who was busy planning for this month's agenda. Shaking his head, he proceeded to the table and took the cordless phone with him upstairs.

"Adam, mate, care for a game of hockey with the rest of the lot?"

Adam smirked. That was just typical of Takeshi, he thought. He checked the time. It was still 10 'o clock in the morning. That would be a perfect time to have a game of street hockey.

"Of course. What time do we play?"

"Now would be good, wouldn't you say?"

"Ok. I'll be at your place in five minutes."

"Alright then. Later."

"Yeah, bye."

Quickly grabbing his hockey bag, Adam rushed through his drawer and tossed his gear inside. There was a knock on the door, "Adam, dear, are you leaving the house?" His mother asked as she opened the door. Adam stopped packing and turned to his mother, "I'll be playing with my friends." Mrs. Banks nodded, "its ok. Just be home before dinner." "Will do," he responded as he zipped his bag and made his way to the door and went down.

When Adam reached the Yuki residence, the door was already open. It was Kira, clad in black shorts paired with a loose dark blue shirt and a pair of black Chucks. Dusting off a few crumbs from her shirt, Kira glanced up and saw Adam right outside the front door. "Oi, Good morning there, Adam," she greeted and tugged the strap of her backpack. There was always something about her, Adam observed. Whenever he was hanging out here, Takeshi was the only person usually around. "Good morning to you too, Kira." He greeted back, smiling. If he wanted to know her better, he'd at least make an effort in doing so. "Up to no good again, I see", he joked. The girl's cheek changed color to a tinge of pink. "R-right. Up to no good, I suppose", she stammered.

Suddenly, a shuffling sound was heard from upstairs followed by a stream of 'bloody hells' were spat out. The pair looked at each other but, before Adam could process what happened, Kira burst out in laughter. Adam grinned and then joined Kira in laughing at the expense of her brother. "Well, I best be off then," Kira said in between laughs, "don't get scared of my brother. He does that quite often." She said waving goodbye to Adam. Looking up to where Takeshi was, Adam then averted his eyes to the girl. "It sure looks like it but, I'm just going to have to get used to it. I guess I'll see you later, Kira." He waved back. Turning the door knob, "I guess," she shrugged and then left. Adam shook his head. A mystery indeed, he thought.

While Adam pondered on his thoughts, Takeshi on the other hand, chucked all his gear into a bag and headed downstairs. Catching sight of the daydreamer, Takeshi smirked. He noisily made his way to the steps to frighten him but to no avail. The goofy smile on Adam's face remained unfazed. Takeshi tapped Adam on the shoulder. "Back from outer space, eh?" He grinned. Adam came to his senses. "You scared the hell out of me, man!" He playfully punched Takeshi's arm. "If you weren't so caught up with," he paused and slightly raised his eyebrow skeptically at Adam, "god-knows-what, you would have heard me stomping all the way down here!" Takeshi retaliated. Adam's cheek slightly turned pink. "So, we're headed to the rink now?" He asked, changing the subject. Adam then took his gear and followed Takeshi to the door. Takeshi inwardly grinned as they went towards the Silverado. Both guys lugged their gear in the trunk and then they seated themselves. "Let's pick up the rest of the lot," Takeshi stated as he started the ignition.

(A few hours after…)

Domovoi stepped out from the family's Bentley. He checked the garage and saw that the Silverado was missing. His charge must be out, he thought. After an hour of arranging the family's other belongings, he caught sight of Kira heading towards him. "I'll help you with the load, ol' chap." A smirk came across her face as she took out some grocery bags from the counter and started placing some food in the pantry. Domovoi took out the rest of the grocery and arranged the frozen good in the freezer. "Kira, have you made friends lately?" He asked, taking some food and placing them inside the refrigerator. The answer was already apparent, obviously, because of Kira's antisocial demeanor. She politely excused herself every time her brother would ask her to come and meet the Ducks. Back in England, Kira was in her comfort zone, always the jovial one, Domovoi mused. The girl glanced at the giant and shook her head. "I've met a few people my age," trying to say it nonchalantly. Well **that** is certainly a breakthrough, he thought. "That's good to hear. Are they from around here?" He asked opening a bag of chips and dip. Kira joined him by the counter and sat on a high stool, "No, but we'll be off to the same school." Domovoi simply nodded. "Domovoi?" Kira called, dipping a chip. "Will Takeshi be home any time soon?" She asked, glancing at the wall clock. "Yes, I'm about to prepare some grub for his friends. They'd be home any minute now," standing up and taking some food from the fridge. "Care to help out an old man?" He asked, jokingly. Kira chuckled, "You're not old, at least not **that** old," setting up the materials on the table. "But, I'll be leaving as well."

"And pray tell. Where are you headed, pet?"

Takeshi asked, appearing all of a sudden. He opened the cupboard and then took out a glass and proceeded to get some water. "Well?" Filling the glass with water and gulped it down to the last drop. "If you must insist, brother, I'm headed to the mall to buy **stuff**." She answered. Both Domovoi and Takeshi sported uneasy expressions. Girl products, Takeshi cringed at the thought. Kira caught the look on their faces and laughed. "Why don't you leave for the mall after we eat?" Her brother suggested.

"And I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now…"

"What?" Takeshi looked at his sister. It figures, he thought. His sister was now listening to music as she helped Domovoi cook the food. When she was done with her job, she bid Domovoi goodbye and then rushed to the back door. After Kira left, Domovoi handed Takeshi a bowl of mashed potatoes, "She made some friends already," he paused and took the steak, "on her own", he added. "Blimey, Well I'll be," Takeshi smiled wide. The door burst open.

"Hey, Takeshi, the guys wer- Uncle?"

"Ah, Fulton."

The half of the Bash Brothers rushed to his uncle. "Back form England, I see." This caused the almost 7 foot body guard to chuckle. During his time with the Yuki's, Domovoi always had his vacation at the Reed's. Out of all his relatives, he felt inclined to Fulton, his nephew. Maybe it was the size or the strange craving for fries with ice cream that brought them closer, whatever the reason was, nephew and uncle shared a manly hug. The rest of the Ducks entered the kitchen and stared at the sight. It wasn't everyday that Fulton Reed sheds his tough exterior.

"Aw, a family moment," Takeshi, faking a tear. He grabbed the platter of steak and handed it to Dwayne. "Maybe we should excuse ourselves and chow down some grub?" Goldberg immediately nodded and followed Takeshi to the dining hall. "Can't say no to that, ninja boy!" distracted by the delicious aroma of steak. "Finally, I'm not the only Asian kid around!" Kenny said. "I resent that comment, Goldberg," Takeshi said, holding the food high since a hungry Goldberg was trying to devour all of it. Guy then took the liberty of snatching the food from Takeshi and ran to the dining hall. Fulton grinned, "Attack the steak!"

The Ducks settled in and passed around the plates and cutleries. They began eating and discussed some hockey tactics until Dean boomed, "This is some steak, man!" helping himself to another round of steak and mashed potatoes. He turned to his fellow Bash brother, "Maybe we should eat here more often." Domovoi chuckled. "Well, what do you know, Doms, you're steak is a sell out." Takeshi teased. Suddenly the phone rang and Domovoi excused himself then rushed to phone. "It must be father calling" saying to no one in particular. He continued his musings while eating.

"Dude, is this place always without the 'rents?" Averman asked. Big house, one big party, he schemed in his head. Takeshi raised his eyebrow skeptically, "Not planning a soiree are you, Averman?" he asked in an equally scheming manner. Enjoying the conversation, "You're one for schmansy fancy words, Takeshi" Charlie jeered. "You just boarded the Preppsville Express with Banksie here," pointing at Adam. The Ducks roared with laughter. "Welcome aboard, Yuki" Adam said, playing along. Just as Takeshi was about to make a witty comeback, Domovoi returned, "Your father will arrive from Sao Paolo in an hour or so" he announced. "You beat me again, Doms" Takeshi's voice dripping of sarcasm. "That was supposed to be my punch line right there" pointing to something in the air. "You'll have your moment." Domovoi returned. The Ducks sniggered at the witty banter.

After eating, Takeshi led them to a room upstairs. "Let's have some fun before father arrives. Come now, lot," motioning for them to come inside. "I swear, Connie, I love that accent." Julie whispered to her fellow girl Duck. "Tell me about it. Plus, he's shot a couple of goals past you, Cat lady" looking at the picture that was on a table just beside the door.

"Oh. Holy. Mother. Of. All. That. Is. Good."

Connie closed Guy's mouth and then rolled her eyes. The rest of the Duck rushed inside to check out Takeshi's game collection. There was a couple of Nintendo game consoles and stacks of other games. Memorabilia of various football clubs were also displayed on a cabinet. A huge TV screen and stereo was also present along with bean bags and a couch. A room perfect for the teenage boy. "I've got to hand it to you, man" Dean, smirking, "you know your stuff," clapping Takeshi's back. Takeshi grinned at the Bash brother, "Yeah. I saved my arse off for these!" Fulton was listening on the conversation and joined in, "You've got to be kidding me!" appalled. When Takeshi's face remained unfazed, the Bash brothers shared a look of disbelief. They thought that rich kids like Adam and Takeshi always got what they wanted. Hearing this left a sort of admiration for their new found friend.

"Anybody up for a game of Mario Smash Brothers?" Charlie's eyes were glued to the screen, "Because Guy's eating my dust!" "You wish I was, Spazway." Guy countered as his car speeded ahead of Charlie's. Everyone gathered around to watch the game, passing around some popcorn.

"Good afternoon ladies and gents. Folks the race is now at an amazing pace as Guy Germaine aka Luigi is now ahead of Charlie Conway aka Mario." Averman, commentating on the match. Both players were in deep focus during the game, neither taking their eyes off the screen. Averman continued, "Oh what a slick move from Spazway and now the race is head to head!" The rest of the male Ducks cheered them on as both Mario and Luigi raced towards the finish line. Julie and Connie however, were slightly bored. "Takeshi" she called. The boy tilted his head, "Yeah?" Connie pointed outside, "Does your sister play hockey?" Both girls were curious if the other Yuki would be an additional member of the team, seeing as Takeshi was on an athletic scholarship. "When do we get to meet her?" Connie asked impatiently. "Is she nice?" Julie added. Takeshi held up his hands in surrender, "Hold your horses, ladies. There's no need to bombard me questions. And to answer them, no, Kira doesn't play hockey but she doesn't detest the sport; I don't know when you'll meet her and you'll have to be the judge of that." Luis grinned. "Is she cute?" smirking at Takeshi's horrified expression. "No comment to that."

Guy raised his hand in triumph, "Hah! Now, who ate my dust?!" exclaiming. Charlie stuck his tongue out, "Whatever." Dwayne patted Charlie's shoulder. "That was **very mature** of you, Cap'n" implying heavy sarcasm. "Maybe we can do a little tournament sometime, Takeshi?" Charlie challenged. There was a smug look on Takeshi's face, "You're on mate," glancing at the time. "Oh bugger, unfortunately Conway, I'll have to seal your death wish some other time," turning off the game console. "Scared?" Charlie taunted. "You sure wish I was. My father will be arriving soon so I have to go with Domovoi and get him," sighing. "Catch you later, pardner." Dwayne said, tilting his cowboy hat. "Yeah" Takeshi nodded. They all headed down and Takeshi led them to the front door and they bid their goodbyes.

Domovoi and Takeshi were at the living room. "Where's Kira?" They asked at the same time. As if on cue, Kira appeared from the back with a few bags in hand. "It's about time you got here." Takeshi muttered, "Father's about to arrive." She nodded and quickly rushed upstairs to change. "You better wear something more 'decent', Takeshi", Domovoi advised, as he adjusted his collar in front of a mirror. The adolescent scratched his head. "Do I look that daft?"

(At the park…)

"So, captain, what do you think? Is Takeshi Duck material?" Guy asked. Charlie thought of their game a few hours ago. They were against each other. It was Charlie, Adam, Luis, Connie, Guy and Julie against Takeshi, Dwayne, Kenny, the Bash Brothers and Goldberg while Averman was referee. Even with Julie as their goalie, Takeshi still scored against the Cat lady. He was a tactician, using the Bash brothers to their potentials and gave superb assists to Dwayne and Kenny. All in all, Charlie thought he would be an asset to the team and he was as good if not, better than Adam. Coach O'rion must have seen Takeshi play. "He seems like an ok guy in and out of the ice," giving the thumbs up. "Yeah, he's a mighty sly player too." Dwayne added. "I mean, he just swooped out of nowhere and passed the puck!" Julie frowned. "To be honest, I never saw him coming too." He wasn't as fast as Luis but his precision with handling the puck created confusion to the goalie. "We like his style too" Fulton smirked. The Bash brothers now had a new and improved way of checking others thanks to Takeshi. Dean wickedly smiled. "Hell yeah!" "I'm concerned though, he was always out of breath during the game." Guy observed. Adam nodded in approval. "He's quite the player. I'd like to play against him." Just then, Jesse arrived. "Sorry I couldn't play with you this morning. My mom forced me to pay a visit to the dentist." Luis made a face. "Dentists," apparently disgusted. "We just played hockey with a potential team mate." Kenny said. "Oh you mean Takeshi? Was he good?" Jesse inquired. The rest of the Ducks merely smiled at him. Charlie took his hockey gear, "You'll see."


	3. when the day met the night

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Verdana; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:536871559 0 0 0 415 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

a/n: hohum…I'm disappointed…xp not at you, folks. Don't get me wrong here. Eheh on a lighter note, you guys, all I need is a review to keep me writing or even a flame for me to know what's wrong with how I write. Suggestions are highly appreciated since I don't know which of my OCs should like who…or whatever.

End of rants.

* * *

Chapter 3: when the day met the night

Chatters from the hallway can be heard. Exchanging of schedules and rustling of lockers were evident as students made their way to class. A new school year has now begun for Eden Hall Academy. The Ducks were excited for the new semester. Finally, they were sophomores with the exception of Dwayne Robertson who is now a junior.

"Remember TK," the captain Duck dubbing the Japanese lad with a new nickname, "tryouts are this afternoon." He was excited. This year, was Duck year. They were now Eden Hall's new varsity team. Sure there was the exception of Riley and Biff still in school but with the arrival of Takeshi Yuki, things were just dandy. "Yes, **mother**" Takeshi smirked at the heavily stressed word. "That's 73 for the past 10 minutes." He added, smirking as he tipped his cap at some brunette that smiled at him. Charlie gave Takeshi a confused look. "What?" Takeshi shook his head. "That's the seventy-third time you've been at it with the tryouts! Relax, mate. I'm the one trying out. Don't get your knickers in a twist." He laughed. Charlie flicked Takeshi's cap, "You're too smart for your own good, Yuki." Adjusting his cap, Takeshi shrugged. The pair was soon joined by other Ducks and they made their way to the hallway. Takeshi reached out for his phone.

"Moshi moshi. Dare?"

"Ohayo, Kira-neesan"

"Aniki! Anou…"

"Nani?"

"Doko ni?"

"Mou Kira-chan."

"Oi, aniki, turn around."

Takeshi looked around, searching for his sister. The Ducks, on the other hand, thought he was doing something else. "This is your first day in Eden Hall and you're already checking out the ladies?" Fulton grinned. Charlie followed Takeshi's gaze and saw a raven haired girl with black thick-rimmed glasses in a blue above the knee dress with a black obi on the middle and a pair of sneakers. "Nice one, Yuki." Portman whistled. Turning to the Bash brother, "The idea of liking her is revolting, Portman," he replied and gave the girl a grin and motioned for her to come over, "and besides, that relationship's taboo. Incest." Russ patted the surprised Bash Brother on the back. "Kira, I'd like you to meet the Mighty Ducks." Takeshi introduced. A choruses of 'hey' 'hi's were heard. Dwayne tipped his hat, "Howdy there Miss Kira, I'm Dwayne Robertson, I'm in the same grade as your brother here," he smiled. Kira smiled back at the gentle cowboy, "You keep an eye on my brother, Dwayne he's a handful." The Texan chuckled, "I'm sure I can handle 'im just like ol' Rosie back home." Kira raised her eyebrow. "I am not cattle Dwayne so you best be on your guard," Takeshi eyeing the cowboy, scheming, "you'll never know when I strike." The rest of the Ducks laughed. Julie eyed the girl and smiled. She extended her hand, "Hey Kira, I'm Julie Gaffney." Taking Julie's hand and shook it, "Hello to you too, Julie", Kira formally greeted. Fulton snorted at Kira's sudden change of demeanor. He got the chance to take a real good look on the younger Yuki during his visits to their house and he was rather taken with the girl. He treated his uncle's charge like a little sister and often, Domovoi would find them doing air guitar stunts to Guns n' Roses and AC/DC. I guess she's being polite, he thought. Unknown to Kira, Dean noticed Fulton's reaction. He slightly raised his eyebrow in question. The other Bash brother merely shrugged in response. "I'm Connie Moreau", she went to Kira and gave her a hug, "welcome to Eden Hall." Taken aback, Kira smiled, "Thank you. And it's a pleasure to meet you too", she added, patting Connie's back. "Takeshi said you were in a scholarship too. What kind?" Connie asked. Pushing the bridge of her glasses, "I'm on an academic scholarship, unlike my brother", Kira answered. "Cool. So, you want to help me out with homework?" Dean joked. Fulton gave Kira a glance and then nodded. "You must be Dean Portman then." Dean grinned. "So you've heard about me from my adoring fans." He turned to Takeshi, "See dude, I am **that **famous." The statement caused the siblings plus Fulton to snigger. "I'd hate to break it to you bro but, I already gave them the lowdown 'bout you." Fulton managed to say in between laughs. "Yeah," Takeshi added, "I mean Fult here gave me bits of information on you lot." Russ gave Dean a look of mock disgust. "Don't go brokeback on us, Portman!" He teased. He turned to Kira and shook hands. "I'm Russ Tyler by the way."

"Well, well, look at what we have here."

The Ducks plus the Yukis turned to see Riley, Biff and Scooter. "Newbies." Riley said, eyeing Takeshi and Kira. "Beat it, Riley." Charlie growled. The former JV captain paid no attention to Charlie and stared at Takeshi. "You know your choice of friends…" Riley trailed. Takeshi's demeanor slightly changed into a cooler one. "Don't even start with me, Riley." Takeshi threatened, clenching his fists. Kira immediately rushed to her brother's side and clutched his arm tight. "No more rows, aniki." She reprimanded. The Ducks except Adam looked baffled. "They know each other?" Connie whispered to Julie. "I'm as confused as you are Connie." Adam shook his head. "Our fathers run in the same circle." He explained.

'rrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnngggggggg!!!!!!'

Russ let out a sigh, "And here I thought we'd get our first detention of the year." He placed some books in his locker and scanned his schedule. "Later dude and **dudettes**." He said before Julie could even complain. "I don't want to be late for the first class," leaving the rest. Takeshi and Dwayne had the same first period so they bid their goodbye and went to their room. Connie glanced at Kira's schedule, "You have the first period with Charlie." Hearing the conversation, Charlie motioned for Kira to follow him, "Let's go. We don't want to be late either."

When they arrived for homeroom, the teacher was not yet present so they took their seats. "I didn't get the chance to introduce myself a while ago. Hi, I'm Charlie Conway." He grinned. "Kira Yuki", she replied and they shook hands.

"So, this is Takeshi's sister?"

Both Charlie and Kira looked up to see the speed demon, Luis Mendoza. Charlie nodded. "Kira, this is Luis Mendoza, he's a member of the Ducks." Luis took Kira's hand and kissed it, "A pleasure to meet you, Bonita." Pulling her hand away, "uh I guess so too," Kira's cheek flushed. Charlie rolled his eyes. Whether it is a girl who is single or a girl with a boyfriend, Luis **never** fails to **mingle **with the opposite gender. Now Luis turned his attention to the captain Duck, "I saw Linda just now" he said. Charlie stayed silent. His relationship with Linda was now fading, as if the same old spark wasn't present any longer. He sighed and shook his head. "I don't even want to talk about it." Luis left Charlie to ponder on his thought and then glanced at Kira who was busy listening to music with her earphones. He took an earphone and listened to the music, "Paradise City?" He asked. Kira, caught off guard, chuckled, "Yes. You listen to this kind of music?" Giving back the earphone, "Not really. But the Bash's are crazy for rock," Luis grinned.

"Now is not the time for flirting, Mr. Mendoza." A lady in a pink dress said. Luis whipped his head in front to see their teacher, Mrs. Rooney. A cheeky grin was plastered on his face, "Mrs. Rooney, don't be jealous. You'll always have a special spot right here", putting his hand over his heart. The class laughed. Mrs. Rooney waved her hand in dismissal. "Setting the jokes aside", she said while scanning her folder, "I believe we have a new student from England." Kira squirmed on her seat. Speaking in front of the class was always a disaster. Charlie noticed the uncomfortable look on her face, "Trust me. It won't be that bad," whispering to Kira. Mrs. Rooney saw Kira and smiled, "Care to introduce yourself, dear?" Sighing, Kira stood up, "um hi," looking down she started to fidget with her hands, "I'm Kira Yuki." The teacher nodded and asked Kira to sit down. "Welcome to Eden Hall Academy, Kira." The Asian girl smiled in return.

* * *

"You're sister's right about ya." Dwayne grinned as they left their classroom. "Like bees swarming on honey," Dwayne mused and then shook his head. "Maybe like horses drinking tons of water after a run," Dwayne nodded and then continued, "or maybe even like ice pop those ice cream trucks sell on a hot summer day. Or-" Takeshi cut him off. "Alright, that's enough of your similes, cowboy." True enough, during their History class, the new British bred student made some **friends**. Takeshi chuckled at the cowboy who was in complete awe. "Stick with me mate and I'll assure you that you'd have most of those girls by the end of the week," clapping the cowboy on the back. Dwayne shook his head, "My mama taught me never to play with girls' hearts, buddy." A couple of girls passed their way, stole a glance at the pair and giggled. Grinning, Takeshi placed a book inside his locker, "Don't get me wrong here, cowboy. I'm not toying with girls as if their playthings. What I'm teaching you is the art of being a proper gentleman," slamming his locker shut. The cowboy laughed at him. "Well, by all means."

"Hey, Dwayne! Wait up!"

The pair turned in time to see Scooter running towards them. Out of all the Warriors, Scooter was the only one hanging out with the Ducks plus the only one dating a Duck. "You have Literature with us, Scooter?" Dwayne asked. Scooter nodded. The three now headed to their next class. "So, how do you like Eden Hall so far, uh…" Scooter trailed off. "Takeshi," supplied Dwayne. "Right. So how is it?" Scooter asked. Takeshi thought for a second and then flashed a smile which made a couple of girls whisper behind him. "It's not bad," he paused, "Not bad at all." The Warriors goalie nodded. "I see you've become a hit with the ladies." Takeshi shrugged, "Must be my good looks and charm." Dwayne and Scooter laughed at the comment. "Keep telling yourself that." Scooter replied.

They arrived early and went to their designated seats. Scooter was beside Takeshi while Dwayne was in front of Scooter. A beautiful girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes, clearly a cheerleader judging by the red and white uniform she had on, sat beside Dwayne. Turning to the boys behind, the girl smiled, "Hey. You must be new here. I'm Claudia, head cheerleader of the school," extending her hand to Takeshi. "I'm Takeshi Yuki and I'm trying out for the school's hockey team," he shook her hand, "a pleasure to meet you Claudia." She giggled at the sound of her name, while the two boys rolled their eyes. Claudia van Strauss was one of the most popular girls in school. She was your typical cheerleader: dumb and not to mention promiscuous (a/n: this doesn't apply to all cheerleaders. Mind you.). "I love your accent. But, isn't that accent European?" Claudia asked, twirling her hair. "That's pretty sharp of you to point out." Takeshi smiled. "I grew up in Liverpool but I am of Asian descent."

"Where is that?"

"What is, Claudia?"

"Liverpool, silly."

"Oh, it's in England, love." Takeshi shook his head and glared at his two friends. Dwayne and Scooter sniggered. Poor Takeshi, Dwayne thought. "Claudia, the hockey tryouts are this afternoon." Scooter said. The cheerleader glanced at him and flashed Takeshi her thousand-mega watt smile. Takeshi gave Scooter that says 'what-the-hell-do-you-think-you're-doing'. "Maybe I get to watch you in action, Takeshi." She giggled. "He's one fine player, missy. You won't miss him for sure." Dwayne added. Claudia beamed. "I'll say." Scooter and Dwayne laughed at the remark while Takeshi pretended not to hear the comment. Just then, the teacher came inside. It was time for class.

* * *

Lunch break at Eden Hall was chaotic. Aside from the delicious food eaten by the minute, the noise was completely unbearable to the faculty. Thank god for the teacher's lounge. Students jostled their way inside the market aka the cafeteria. Eating at their respective tables, Kira found herself lost. Again. A hand grabbed her arm and she was lead to a table. "I found her!" Fulton announced. "With one arm still attached." Kira muttered. Hearing the sarcastic comment Fulton playfully punched her arm, "Yep. It's still intact." Kira chuckled. A boy with glasses looked up and smiled. "I believe we haven't met. I'm Les Averman. I go by Averman. You must be T.K.'s sister." The boy with blonde hair in between Connie and Averman introduced himself. "I'm Guy Germaine. We're in the same Science class." Kira recognized Guy. He was across her table during lab time. "That I am," nodding to Averman's statement, "It's a pleasure to meet you two."

Not too far away from the line, Dwayne and Takeshi were making their way to the Duck table. Catching sight of his sister, Takeshi waved to her, "What a ruckus, eh?" Nodding in agreement, "But nothing like the ones in Anfield," Kira chortled. She scanned the cafeteria and noticed a familiar face and then turned her attention back to her now-hungry brother. Taking a wrapped bento from her bag, Kira handed it to Takeshi, "I just stopped to hand you your lunch." Takeshi checked the bento and smiled. Shrimp rolls plus tamago sushi were one of his favorites. "You forgot to bring it with you. So, Domovoi asked me to deliver it to you. I'll be going now." Kira said. Giving his sister a bewildered look, "And pray tell, where are you headed, sis?" Takeshi asked. Kira patted her brother's shoulder and looked at him directly. "Takeshi, I have friends too, just so you know." She smiled and said her goodbyes to the rest of the Ducks and went over to another table. She passed by Adam and Charlie who just came in and gave them a small wave. When Adam and Charlie joined the Ducks, "Where's Kira going?" Adam asked. Kenny looked behind as Kira sat next to an African-American lad wearing jeans and a polo shirt paired with sneakers. "Sean Davies. He's in my math class." Julie watched Sean and Kira and some of their friends from afar. "He's in my English and Literature class," she mused. As if reading Julie's mind, Connie nodded and sighed. Guy shook his head. "That guy can give Romeo a run for his money." Russ chuckled, "That's my brother!" Takeshi looked up from his bento and placed his chopstick under his chin, "The lad's alright. He had lunch with us last week", and then continued eating. Charlie choked on his milk. "Easy on the drinks there, Spazway." Adam teased, as he patted Charlie's back. The captain Duck managed to glare at Adam and then resumed to cough.

"What's wrong, Charlie?"

It was Linda Chavez, Charlie's girlfriend of one year. This year, Linda was organizing a fund raiser by making the school recycle their trash. "Nothin' you should worry about, Linda." Golderg assured. "Yeah, Spazway's just being, well, Spazway." Guy humored. Linda on the other hand, was not the one that enjoyed humor too much as the Ducks did. She merely smiled and went to sit next to her boyfriend who threw a piece of paper at Guy. "Hey, what was that for?" Guy retaliated. Charlie looked innocently looked at his friend and placed his hand over his chest. "I swear I'm up to no good." The rest of the Ducks laughed. Guy, however, scooped a spoon full of pudding to throw at Charlie. Just as he was supposed to fire the ammo, Connie snatched the spoon and stopped him. "Oh no, you don't, Guy Germaine!"

"Connie?"

"What, Averman?"

Connie looked at Averman who was pointing at Julie who was now sporting a brown splotch on her blouse. Wide-eyed, Connie then checked the spoon she was holding. Realizing her accident, Connie smiled sheepishly at the Cat lady.

"Julie, I'm so sorry!"

"You're so in for it, Cons!"

"Sorry!"

Kenny backed away from the table. "You aren't starting a food fight, are you?" Russ and Averman each grabbed a tray and prepared for impact. Takeshi merely watched in amusement, while Dwayne took of his hat. Charlie and Guy smirked and then Linda scolded her boyfriend. The cafeteria doors opened and Dean rushed to the table. "What's goin' on here?" Portman asked. In front of him was Julie, with the brown splotch on her blouse, was being handed by Luis a cup of red jelly. Dean looked to his side and saw Connie hiding behind Guy, holding a tray to cover her face. "FOOD FIGHT!" Fulton bellowed.

And the rest, as they, is history.

* * *

a/n: moshi-moshi- hello

dare: who is it?

ohayo: good morning

-neesan: sister

nani: what/ what is it

aniki: older brother

anou: well...

doko ni: where/ where are you

mou: oi/ hey

r and r ^_^


	4. when the day met the night 2

a/n: wow. The hits are getting lower every chapter xp well, I won't waste your time. And ehm sorry. Heh being in college is not an easy thing xp

A WHOLE LOT OF THANKS to awtr, my first reviewer.

hahaha food fights are CLASSIC!^_^ kudos to you, friend.

I accept suggestions and a beta reader.

R and r

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks...=c

Chapter 4: when the day met the night II

"Well, don't you just look daft?"

"Can it, Harujuku."

"That was supposed to hurt?"

Glancing at person cleaning next to him, Sean laughed. "You don't look so filthy either." Kira's hair was almost covered in chocolate pudding and some of her hair was sticking out.

The girl looked at her once tidy clothes and then frowned. "Thanks." She said, dripping with sarcasm. "No problem." Sean said with equal sarcasm. The two friends looked at each other and laughed.

"So, this is how the first day of school starts?" Kira grinned. "Oh, yeah," he snapped his fingers, "it starts with a bang." She giggled at the comment and then stopped momentarily.

"Look, whose coming." Sean turned around and saw a brunette with brown eyes and tanned skin clad in denim trousers, sneakers and a purple tank top with splotches of mac and cheese and other unidentified substances.

The brunette came up to the pair, giggling. "Oh, don't spoil us the joke, Celine." Sean smirked. He folded his arms and tapped his foot to indicate his impatience. Clearly, Celine had some news to tell and was quite excited about sharing it to her friends. Celine stuck out her tongue at Sean. "There's something more utterly ridiculous than us?" Kira said in mock disbelief.

"Spit it out, woman!" She shook her friend's shoulder. "Nothing," Celine innocently said while shaking her head in denial. Sean and Kira looked at each other and back to the secretive Latina. Never in a million years would they ever think that there was nothing going on with the loud and crazy brunette.

Raising both hands I defeat, "Well, by all means, keep us all in the dark!" Kira sighed. On the other hand, Sean just shook his head. "I guess, you'll just have to hitch hike on your way home after detention," Sean scoffed, "I mean, we all have separate lives to live. I'm sure you'll be fine on your own, without friends, just secrets." he said in a nonchalant manner.

Kira rolled her eyes. Detention. The lunch period fiasco did not go unpunished. Since the students were responsible for messing up the cafeteria, the principal thought that it would be fitting if the students would also be responsible in making the school in tip top shape.

"Ok, alright, I'll spill." Celine whined as she waved her hands in defeat. She grabbed both Sean and Kira to a corner near the janitor's closet and looked around to check if anybody was trying to listen. When she was satisfied, Celine took a deep breath and then squealed "I'm going out on a date this Friday", squishing Sean and Kira's hand in the process.

"You know what that means!!!" She shrieked and smiled knowingly at the pair. A glint in his eye, Sean merely nodded and smiled at Celine. Kira on the other hand, shot a questioning look at her friends. Celine noticed the confused expression on Kira's face and gave her a bear hug.

"You'll see chica!" She laughed. Sighing in defeat, "Oh, alright," Kira agreed. Sean laughed at the girl and pinched her nose.

"You have dirt on your nose!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Eden Hall cafeteria was almost sparkling clean much appreciation to it **dedicated **students. Averman, along with Kenny and Russ, were wiping the trays while Dwayne and Takeshi were mopping the floor and Scooter was cleaning the tables. Kenny sighed heavily.

"No more trays!!! Please!!" He plopped down the chair and threw the towel aside. Russ shook his head. "You better get that towel, man or I'll make you get it." Quickly getting the towel, Kenny muttered something incomprehensible and proceeded to wiping off the dirt from the trays.

Bored out of their minds, Dwayne and Takeshi started using the mops as hockey sticks and were sliding around the cafeteria with an imaginary puck. "Robertson, in possession of the puck", Dwayne faked to the side, "and evades Yuki. He's nearing the goal as he shoots and- ooofff" Using the 'hockey stick', Takeshi stole the 'puck' and the poor cowboy lost his balance, falling flat on his face. "What a great steal by Yuki!" Takeshi laughed as he sped around the cafeteria with Dwayne trying to get the 'puck' in possession.

Scooter watched his classmates fool around and then proceeded to the table where the three other Ducks were still busy with the trays. "You guys played with TK?" He asked, approaching the trio. Russ grinned as Dwayne finally managed to steal the 'puck' away from the other lad. "Yeah, he's alright."

The two players skidded down the slippery floor. Dwayne was flat on his stomach while Takeshi, on the other hand, was attempting to stand up only to fall on his face again. "So much for balance." Kenny muttered.

"Oi, I heard that!" Takeshi shot up and then joined the rest of the gang. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, "T'was like workin' on the barn all day", Dwayne sighed, as he slumped down a chair. "I'll say. The floor's spankin'," Averman nodded.

Grabbing a rag, Scooter threw it to the tired blokes. "Cut the slack, TK. These tables won't clean themselves." He joked. Throwing the rag back, "Indeed, the tables are filthy. But, I'm bloody tired. Besides, if I am not mistaken, cleaning tables is **your **area of expertise," Takeshi whined.

"Did you just whine?"

The boys turned their heads and saw a now cleanly dressed Kira. In her hand, was a paper bag containing clean, fresh clothes. Handing the bag, "I was ringing Doms and he brought us some clothes", she explained. Takeshi peered into the bag, "Thanks", nodding.

He opened his arms to envelope his sister in a hug when Kira stopped him before he could move an inch further. "What?" He asked, innocently.

"Uhuh. Right." Kira scoffed. She waved her goodbye to the Ducks and took her leave. Takeshi shrugged.

"I guess she didn't want a hug."

"Oh hell no. Not from you, man." Scooter muttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Picking up the last piece of trash, Charlie tied up the bag and sat on a bench. The captain Duck let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Never was a detention crueler than trash duties. He contemplated on today's upcoming agenda when he heard footsteps approaching him. Opening an eye, Charlie saw his best friend, apparently from the looks of it, ran a marathon. Twice. "Trash duty?" Adam asked as he joined Charlie on the bench.

"Lucky. I had to clean the pools." The star player complained.

Both players stayed silent for a while. Checking his watch, "Crap! Try-outs are in a few minutes," Adam shot up from his seat. Charlie groaned.

Sluggishly standing up, "Alright, we better go before Coach gets ballistic," he joked. The two bolted to the gym and went straight to the lockers in a huff.

"Where were you two goofing off?" Guy asked, as the Adam and Charlie entered the locker room. Fulton and Portman were already geared up and were now off to the rink to join the rest of the other Ducks. "Oh, you'll see what I did once we're done with practice." Charlie muttered as he suited up. Guy merely shrugged and continued changing. "Fulton mentioned earlier that we might have a game against the newbies." Adam said, standing up as he went out. Charlie looked at Guy who nodded, smiling. "Let's give 'em hell." Charlie guffawed and clapped Guy at the back as they went out and skated towards Coach Orion. Watching the new players run drills, "I see some potential players, Ducks", Coach Orion checked from his clip folder. "Banks!"

"Yes, coach?" Adam skated beside Orion and watched as the players formed a line. Orion motioned for Adam to skate at the end of the rink. "Alright, boys, now that we're done with our warm-ups, let's do some drills." He pointed to Adam. "The first drill is to get through the end of the course by evading all those orange cones as fast as you can." It was a test of both speed and balance. Coach Orion scanned at his clip folder. "Adam Banks here will demonstrate how the drill will be done." Adam waited for the whistle; as soon as it blew he sped down the course.

Takeshi furrowed his eyebrows as he observed the different locations the cone were placed and how Adam evades them. Each cone, he deducted, was designated at random distance. The course itself was narrow and it would be difficult to go in full speed when a cone would be present just when you've gained enough momentum. He sighed inwardly. It was nearly impossible to finish the course without knocking at least two cones. Wheels started to turn in his head as Adam knocked off his fourth cone. In his opinion, Guy would've been the better choice for the demonstration. Of course, there was no doubt that Adam was one of the best players he had encountered so far but, this was more of Guy's forte. Luis might be fast; he thought as he chuckled to himself, then again, balance wasn't a Luis thing either. Calculations, calculations. This is basic physics, Yuki! He inwardly cursed himself. This was getting him nowhere.

"Anderson, you're up first!" Coach Orion announced, breaking Takeshi's train of thought. "Heaven just smiled upon me." Takeshi said under his breath. The coach didn't pick his name first.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across the field, the three hooligans were laughing as Sean switched the radio off. They were already finished stacking up sports equipment and decided to pass the time outdoors. School was over for today and most of the students were heading out. "Gotta go, girls. Duty calls." Sean said. He walked to the gym and smirked. "Why are you two following me?" Placing her hand on her hip, "I'm hitching a ride, remember? And besides, hockey try-outs are going on" Celine reasoned. Sean shook his head and smiled. "What's your excuse, Harujuku?" Kira folded her arms and sighed. "My brother is trying out and I want to know how he faired." Celine and Sean exchanged sly glances. "Now, **that **I have got to see." Sean said. Celine linked her arms with both of her friends. "Right. We don't want to miss **that**!" The two laughed as Kira shook her head. As the trio trudged their way to the gym's backdoor, Kira scanned the rink. There were a few people watching the tryouts so the three friends sat at the middle of the stands. Takeshi looked up just in time to make eye contact with his sister. He smiled and pointed at her and winked, while she did the same thing. It was their little gesture since Takeshi's peewee days whenever he played.

"Yuki, you're up!"

Takeshi nodded and skated towards the starting line of the course. He took a deep breath and critically examined the obstacles in front of him. As Charlie blew the whistle, Takeshi dashed off at full speed.

"Are you sure you two are related?" Celine asked. Her eyes were currently glued to the male Yuki. Takeshi almost knocked over a cone as he swiftly shifted to the right and accelerated forward. "He's quite the athlete." Sean commented. Kira tightened her grip on the seat. Her brother jumped over a cone and faked to the left just in time to evade another cone. Celine glanced at her friend. "Your bro's got some badass moves!" Kira laughed. Her brother was definitely skilled when it comes to hockey. She'd be an idiot if she wasn't aware of that. "I've got some mad skills too, you know." Now, it was Sean's turn to chuckle. "Just not on ice, dear."

"Hush you two!"

Celine slapped Sean's arm out of excitement. "Oh my god! That was definitely a replay moment!" Kira turned her attention back to her brother. Takeshi just pulled off a 360 and then speeded on course. He currently knocked off three cones. The finish line was only a few feet away as Takeshi eluded the last two cones. Sean rubbed his arm. "I wonder if everybody else did as well as your brother." Takeshi just finished the obstacle course and skated towards the other potential players. He just barely made it through the course and he was already starting to lose stamina. "Warm-up's over. Let's begin the try-outs with a little match." Coach Orion declared. He checked his folder for the line-up of the match. "Conway, you'll be leading the home team and Banks will be in charge of the away. I've equally divided the players so listen up!" Takeshi frowned. The turnout of this match would also decide if he would get into the team. "Gaffney, Burns, Portman, Robertson, Wu, Germaine, and Anderson you're all on Conway's team. Next would be Banks' team: Goldberg, Fulton, Moreau, Tyler, Yuki, Griffin, and Mendoza." Coach Orion handed his clip folder to his assistant. "The game would only be for 30 minutes. The team with the most score at the end of the game wins."

Charlie smirked. His team was pretty strong. Although Adam had TK, he was at an advantage for having Portman and the newbie, Burns. The newbie was just as tall and large as the Bash Brothers. He will put that into good use, Charlie decided. There's also Julie on his side. During the games, the Cat Lady was usually the starting goalie. She technically had more experience compared to Goldberg. Dwayne was also an impressive puck handler. He can definitely get pass the defenders with Guy's assistance of course. Good thing Kenny's in shape for today. He would definitely be of great help in scoring. Charlie was already playing scenarios in his head. "Alright, team. Let's huddle up."

Adam was sizing up the team. He cross referenced previous games and incorporated newly developed strategies. He analyzed each player's weaknesses and strengths. Goldberg was a competent goalie but he doesn't have the same amount of time on the ice as Julie. So he would have to work on the defense. Griffin was still trying out but he looks able to keep up with Fulton. It looks like that he would have to help with the defense and at the same time play on the offensive. Connie could also work with TK in assisting Russ with the goals. Luis can swiftly go around Portman and Burns. Maybe TK can be all around save for the defense. We have tactical advantage, Adam thought. "Guys, so here's the plan."


End file.
